Rather be Forgotten
by nana chan the weird
Summary: It was after the wave mission “Man Sakura you really were worthless back then” “Naruto!” “For once I agree with the dobe” “Argh” but before the chuunin exams “Stupid Snake bastard” “Sasuke-teme calm down, that dude’s been dead for a long time” “You sho


Title: Rather be forgotten

Author: nana chan the weird

Rating: T

Summary: It was after the wave mission ("Man Sakura you really were worthless back then" "Naruto!" "For once I agree with the dobe" "Argh") but before the chuunin exams ("Stupid Snake bastard" "Sasuke-teme calm down, that dude's been dead for a long time" "You should know, after all you did kill him Sasuke").

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; it is owned by the genius Masashi Kishimoto. If I did there would be many a more missions like this. I don't own Pikachu either, that my dear little kiddies is owned by Tajiri Satoshi.

Authors note: Yes, you read the disclaimer right. I did say Pikachu. Well this idea came to me over the summer when I was touring colleges, at one of the colleges, UTD, there was a big refrigerator that had a note on it that said, "If found open sound the alarm", it was padlocked and everything. It really amused me, so much that I even remember it now, like nine months afterwards. Then I came up with the idea of sending team seven after the escaped experiment, that's what I assume it was. It struck me the other day that it should probably be something that could chased after, and something that would be really hard for even ninjas to catch. Then brilliance struck and viola there went Pikachu.

Rather be forgotten

There were many missions that team seven later looked back on and laughed about. As they got older many of the supposed hardships of their genin days began to bring tears to their eyes. As a team, they often got together, away from their now very demanding jobs, and reminisced about those tasks that had been the bane of their existence when they were but wee lads. They joked and teased each other about such things as Tora ("He really did hate your guts Naruto." "Oi, Oi that's not nice Sakura-chan." "But it's true dobe.") and weeding ("Che, I could do so much better now." "Sure you could Sakura-chan" "Even dobe was better then you at that." "Oh I'm Sakura, I don't want to break a fingernail" "Why you…"). However there was always one mission that was agreed upon to never be spoken of again, "the horrid thing" was still too fresh in all their minds for them to even want to speak of it much less try to laugh at it.

While they would never admit it, that mission was the one that really served to bring about some teamwork from the then very selfish trio. It was after the wave mission ("Man Sakura you really were worthless back then" "Naruto!" "For once I agree with the dobe" "Argh") but before the chuunin exams ("Stupid Snake bastard" "Sasuke-teme calm down, that dude's been dead for a long time" "You should know, after all you did kill him Sasuke"). They remembered the day they had been assigned it quite clearly…

All was good in Konoha, the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, the clouds were being watched, but yet the trio felt a very ominous wave of emotions wash over them as they waited on a bridge somewhere in the center of their town, well village really. Kakashi-sensei was making them wait again ("Three hours and fourteen minutes sensei, that's a record." "Would you believe that there was a sale on Dragon Ball Z DVDs that I just had to get?" "LIAR" "I'll take that as a no."). The three had a good reason to be so anxious; all hell had just broken loose in Konoha.

Almost directly beneath their feet a man was rushing to get to the hokage: his reason, to tell the worst of news. The very thing that could bring all of Konoha to its feet had escaped sometime last night. For you see there is little known secret in Konoha, unlike some secrets like the Kyuubi, which apparently everyone and their mother knew about. This secret has to do with a small yellow creature, that at first looks completely harmless ("Oh it's so cute") but upon further inspection was an evil bearing, spark shooting life form.

Once team seven arrived at the hokage tower, they were surprised by a very disheveled looking Sandaime. He took a look at the four in front of him: a hyperactive ninja, a depressed ninja, a boy-loving ninja, and a girl-loving ninja; and proceeded to shake his head ('they wouldn't work; they just wouldn't do for this mission.'). He grabbed the first scroll he saw on his chaotic desk and shoved it at them ("Here, go do this. Come back when you're done."). The team nodded and hurried out of the building, fearing facing the hokage's anger, a thing that rarely came to fruitation but was to be feared nonetheless.

The mission scroll stated that it was a B-rank mission, and that really should have been Kakashi's first warning that there was something wrong with this mission. The second warning should have been that where it said client- Sarutobi Sasuke was right next to it, the hokage did not usually sponsor missions unless it was of grave importance to Konoha. However, Kakashi did not recognize the warnings, or rather chose to ignore them in favor of not having to deal an angry hokage ("Let's take a while on this mission, guys. Hokage-sama gets scary when he's angry." "Agreed.").

The target was the aforementioned being. It was a sadistic creature that obviously enjoyed inflicting pain upon people. It should not be necessary to say, but team seven did not take too kindly to the abominable thing. Sasuke and Naruto both tried to sneak up on the dreaded rodent at separate times only to be equally rejected. The attempts ended with two electrocuted boys that now both carried an injured pride ("Kakashi-sensei what type of jutsu is that?" "It isn't one."). The now injured boys gained a personal vendetta against the mouse, convinced that the creature was taunting them with endless cries of "Pika pi". The team chased after the being and soon even Kakashi began to agree with the assessment of the thing being a spawn of a demon.

Blurs of yellow, orange, pink, blue, and grey were seen for hours until finally after the seventeenth failed sneak attack Sakura broke ("I give up. This thing is obviously faster then us. We can't win." "I can't catch it." "Neither can I." "Hey Sasuke, Sakura, maybe we should try one last time, this time with all of us.").

Shinobi learn from about teamwork from a young age. Teachers fill their heads of stories of the most famous of pairs in Konoha history the Shodaime and Nidaime hokages, the brothers of Konoha; however, many times the lessons don't sink in because the young trainees think that things like that will never happen to them. The teamwork displayed by team seven that day was far greater then any of the examples that they teach. Their plan involved duct tape, feathers, plastic, and copious amounts of paint that somehow all ended up on Naruto.

To say that the Sandaime was surprised when a filthy team seven reported with the Demon spawn in hand would be understating things ("Why do you have that?" "You gave us the mission to go capture it didn't you?" "…Yes, why yes of course. Good job team seven."). They were handed out their pay, which was substantially more then they had originally been promised. The Hokage put a note in the mission folder to call them up again, insisting that they were the only ones that could get the job done. He had been planning for a predecessor for a long time; he was old, if nothing else. he would die of age soon.

The next time the team was called up on the mission was shortly after Sasuke defected. The mission was no easier this time, in fact, it took them three times longer. Probably had something to do with Naruto and Sakura's eternal pouting about how they wanted Sasuke back. In the end, they accomplished the mission and requested to not be assigned it until they had their team back ("We don't care if it's necessary to Konoha. Find someone else to do it until we have our entire team." "Very well brat.").

They were assigned the mission once more a little less then a week after Sasuke came back ("This is rather nostalgic"). However nostalgic the mission seemed at first, they quickly realized that over the years Demon spawn had learned a thing or two, upgrading it to full fledged Demon. The evil thing scratched and clawed and headbutted and paralyzed team seven until Sasuke spoke up ("I have a plan.").

The plan didn't seem very Sasuke-ish seeing as it involved childish things that Naruto had no idea Sasuke knew existed: play-doh, crayolas, little beady eyes, and a lot of glitter, and most importantly of all instant concrete.

Tsunade couldn't control herself when a sparkly Uchiha, a Sakura covered in eyes, and a hyper blonde with play-doh dried in his hair entered her office. Once her laughter, that was heard throughout all of Konoha, had subsided the team took it as their queue to try and convince the now hysterical Hokage to never again assign them such a dreaded mission ("I'd rather take the find the cat mission then capture that thing again."). It took a while but a few well placed threats later they were freed from ever having to do that **particular** mission again.

Little did they know how terrifying her next scheme would be…

End of Rather be Forgotten


End file.
